Exosuit (District 9)
This unnamed mechanical exosuit from the film District 9 is used by the Prawns for construction and defensive purposes. It is designed to be operated by Prawns only, so humans are unable to use it, the only exception to this rule being the film's protagonist Wikus van de Merwe, who steadily mutates into a Prawn over the course of the film. Design Control systems The exosuit has a control chamber within the thoracic cavity where a Prawn will sit to operate the machine. Inside the machine, the operator has complete control over a wide variety of tools and weapons on the suit which are all controlled via the highly advanced heads-up display. The mechanized suit could presumably be used for tasks such as ship and technology repairs, but the suit also has a wide arsenal of highly dangerous offensive and defensive weapons. The suit can also activate certain weapons on its own when a Prawn (or one with Prawn DNA) is attacked. Once it eliminates all threats to the threatened Prawn, the cockpit opens allowing the Prawn to climb in and use the mech for self-defence. The exosuit has an in-built AI auto-pilot, but the motion of the suit in this state is more robotic. The exosuit is totally interactive with the driver when used, for example when Wikus is injured using the suit, a fluid sprays and the suit walks lame like a wounded animal. When the suit is activated in the film, it quickly dealt with Wikus's human attackers, identifying only him as having Prawn DNA. It then presents itself for his use, maybe because the reactions of the AI are not as effective as those of the non-humans. The suit appears to need a direct connection to the mind of the operator as when Wikus starts it up, two rods are drilled into his head, removing themselves when the exosuit breaks down. Armaments The Prawn exosuit carries several defensive and offensive weapons. It is equipped with machine-guns and a rocket launcher, allowing it to make short work of vehicles and large groups of enemy combatants. As well as these conventional arms, the suit also carries some decidedly more outlandish weapons. It is equipped with a high-powered ARC gun (also nicknamed the 'Mulcher' or 'splat gun' due to its effects) that fires a proton stream that inflicts massive damage, particularly on organic targets. Human bodies struck by a blast from this weapon instantly superheat and liquefy, exploding in a particularly messy manner. Another bizarre weapon that the suit wields is a form of magnetic or even telekinetic force projector. This device generates a field that allows the user to block incoming projectiles and redirect them back at attackers. It can also be used to lift heavy objects and launch them great distances. Wikus makes effective and comedic use of this weapon by using it to grab livestock and launch said animals at attacking soldiers. Category:Movie Robots Category:Alien Robots Category:Labour Robots Category:War Machines Category:CGI Robots Category:Mecha Category:Exoskeletons